


Dangalysium: One-Shots in Danganronpa, From Disco Elysium's Perspective

by AViolentBlue



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViolentBlue/pseuds/AViolentBlue
Summary: A series of in-progress one-shots of various moments in Danganronpa- Trigger Happy Havoc using the Disco Elysium skills system, mostly focused around Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri for now, although future chapters will branch out to different characters.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

I would say that when it comes to video games, one of my favorite genres is the Detective/Mystery style, with two of my favorites being Danganronpa and Disco Elysium. I've enjoyed both of them immensely despite their flaws, and so have decided to create a series of Danganronpa one-shots, where the skills system from Disco Elysium will be used in conversations (primarily from the Ultimate Lucky Student and Hope, Makoto Naegi).

For reference, Disco Elysium uses a skills system where each skill appears as thoughts in the player character's head, each giving different opinions on the character's current situation and how to progress forward (whether they are right or wrong in their judgements is up for the player to decide). As well, they also provide skill checks when you take certain actions in the game, your success or failure each having a different outcome. This gives a very interesting and often hilarious internal dialogue throughout, as we get to see into the character's own mind, and their various internal thought processes in much detail. I wanted to see how this system would work in Danganronpa, specifically from the POV of one Makoto Naegi.

As this is an experimental fic, there will no doubt be some things I could change in the future, and those unfamiliar with Disco Elysium may find it a bit difficult to adjust to, but I will do my best to create some fun interactions, from both scenes in the game and those of my creation. 

Anyway, onto the various skills that Naegi (and co.) will use during these one-shots. 

* * *

**Intellect Skills**

Logic- How well a person can solve puzzles, connect evidence, draw conclusions, and find holes in an argument. Essential for the aspiring detective.

Encyclopedia- Ability to know and recall facts and information, even when it isn't relevant to the matter at hand, such as knowing what brand of suit the Ultimate Heir wears, or when the Ultimate Idol last appeared in a magazine.

Rhetoric- Basically the "Persuasion" attribute, and focuses on a person's capability to debate, argue, and convince others. After all, being able to find a contradiction in a testimony is one thing, but being able to persuade the rest of the class of it is another matter.

Drama- The capacity to make a convincing lie and to detect when others are lying, invaluable in a Class Trial and when trying to take down the blackened. 

Conceptualization- Measures creativity and the ability to draw, see, and make art. Even in situations where it is not called for.

Visual Calculus- Is focused not just on interpretation of rules in the Student Handbook, but how well one can visualize a crime scene and collect evidence from it. 

**Psyche Skills**

Volition- Morale and ability to keep going, despite the odds. Volition is solely focused on making sure in the end, the right thing is always done.

Inland Empire- Imagination, pure and simple. While it can be silly, sometimes one needs to think "outside the box" to solve a puzzle. It also represents gut feelings and "hunches", a person's own intuition.

Empathy- How well a person can understand fellow human beings and put "themselves in others shoes", something that the Ultimate Lucky Student is very good at to a fault.

Authority- One's ability to assert authority over a situation, and convince others to back down. 

Esprit de Corps- Affects the capacity to connect with and understand fellow classmates; and understand what they are doing and going through.

Suggestion- A person's ability to charm others, tell when they are being charmed, and how likable they are. 

**Physique Skills**

Endurance- Controls a person's metabolism and overall physical health. Without it, climbing a flight of stairs to investigate a school office can feel like a marathon.

Pain Threshold- The ability to shrug off pain, be it enduring a extended trip to the sauna or dealing with mental stress. 

Physical Instrument- Controls the muscular and skeletal system, and their effectiveness, be it trying fight for control of a weapon to climbing up a long ladder. 

Electro-Chemistry- Focused all around pleasure, be it romance, relaxation, substances, or otherwise. Can be considered as a person's "Id".

Shivers- One's connection to the world around them, and their ability to be aware of their surroundings, even the things they can't sense directly. 

Half Light- Simply put, fight or flight response. Can alert and protect you from dangerous situations, but can get easily worked up when the situation does not call for it.

**Motorics Skills**

Hand-Eye Coordination- Focuses on catching, throwing, and handling. Without it, one couldn't even catch a ball straight without fumbling it.

Perception- The ability to see, hear, smell, and taste; and so controls one's ability to detect and deduce sensory input.

Reaction Speed- One's ability to react to a situation, be it a verbal remark being thrown their way or dodging a punch thrown by the Ultimate Biker. 

Savoir Faire- Affects athletics and movement, like how well someone can land a jump or stealthily avoid Monakuma after 10 pm. 

Interfacing- Enables interactions with machines and tools, such as computers, a certain toolbox, and AI like Alter Ego.

Composure- The ability to keep emotions in check and maintain a straight face even in intense situations. 

* * *

That's all for now, and hope you enjoy the chapters as they come up!


	2. Chapter 5-A: Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the night in Chapter 5 where Makoto Naegi was in bed with a sudden illness, and for the first time got face to face with the Mastermind behind the Killing Game at Hope's Peak Academy. Unfortunately, the Mastermind wasn't there to just talk.

_ “There...is nothing. Not the bed sheets wrapped ‘round you, not the distant hum of the air conditioner, and certainly not the sweating fever you feel gripping you now. Relax. Let go. It’s all gone now. Nothing to do but to rest, to recover... to revive.” _

Makoto Naegi for his part, could do nothing but roll around in his sleep, his fever dream. He was drifting on the edge, not exactly awake but still ever so slightly aware of the world around him. His temperature ran high, but he managed to finally find a comfortable position on his back. Inhale. Exhale. Take in the good air. Breath out the bad. Sleep finally began to take him further, as he started drifting off. All but a single ever so small creak could be heard.

Perception (Hearing) (Failure):  _ It’s nothing. Go to sleep. Your senses need the rest, especially in their limited state as a result of your condition. Badly. _

_ Just...sleep. Yes.  _ Naegi felt himself fall deeper into his mind, as he ignored the thought. It was nothing. Nothing at all. 

Then came the sound of faint squeaks. The exhaustion and stress induced reverie he was in subsided for a moment. 

Inland Empire (Success):  _ There is something wrong here. Very wrong. Something… _

Shivers (Success):  _ Something wicked this way comes. _

_ Something…? _ Naegi tried to wake himself up, but he found that he was trapped. Stuck in a state between dreams and reality, as the faint squeaks began to grow closer. And closer. Right up till they were almost next to him. 

CHECK- VOLITION

ROLL- SUCCESS

Volition (Success):  _ Awaken.  _ **_Now._ ** _ There’s more to do. _

Naegi forced himself up. Summoning all of his willpower, or at least what had not been zapped by the delirium he found himself in, he broke through the barrier of sleep that surrounded him. His eyes hazily opened, and there stood before him in the darkness a figure, covered with a smiling mask and in some sort of white outfit. That wasn’t the main point, however. Instead, what drew his attention was the knife the figure was holding, poised for a strike. Naegi found himself unable to speak or say anything, as his mind was still very cloudy. And his body was weak from the fever.  _ That’s...that’s a knife...oh no. _

“Aaagh!” He let out a scream, although it was weaker than normal given his condition. The world slowed down for a second, and he saw the knife slowly begin to plunge through the air.

Half-Light:  _ OH GOD, FIGHT BACK!  _

Logic (Success):  _ Quick. Grab their arm as they swing. It’s your only chance. _

Visual Calculus (Success):  _ It’s going straight for your heart, the attacker on the right side. Use both hands. Catch the strike.  _

Half-Light: PLEASE.

“H-h-help…” Naegi still was unable to get proper words out. He could barely feel his arms and legs, and had no idea if he could successfully parry the blow. 

_ But I have to try.  _

CHECK- REACTION SPEED

ROLL- SUCCESS

Just as the figure swung the blade down on him, Naegi caught their arm with his hands above him, slowing the blade until he managed to stop it an inch from his chest. His vision blurred. Overworked and weakened muscles shook from the effort. Naegi’s senses were drowned out by the sudden exertion, and he could only use them to get a faint outline of what was around him. He could just make out another pair of footsteps coming toward him, but he had no time to dwell on it.

Perception (Hearing) (Failure):  _ Can’t hear anything...is someone coming? _

Rhetoric (Success):  _ If there is it doesn’t matter. By the time they get here it’ll be too late if this attacker isn’t stopped. _

_ Anything...is there anything I can do?  _ Naegi felt the figure slowly put more pressure on the blade, driving it back ever so slightly. He felt dizzy, and his mind began to fade out of consciousness again. The blade moved the smallest bit more downward, and the mask’s evil smirk looked down at him. He couldn’t see the figure’s face, but he felt certain that their current expression matched the mask guarding their face.

Pain Threshold:  _ I don’t think you can take that hit. _

Endurance (Failure):  _ Damn it. You’re too weak. Especially now. You’re going to lose this struggle any moment now.  _

_ I can’t let them- _

CHECK- PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT

ROLL- FAILURE

Physical Instrument (Failure):  _ Crap.  _

_ N-nothing? No...  _ Naegi found himself only waning, as the figure once again put more force into the blade, and his grip on their arm slipped ever so slightly. He could feel it poking into his chest. His t-shirt was the only barrier between the knife and his flesh. Even the pain couldn’t jolt him into action further, and the only reaction Naegi got from it was a slight grimace, along with an overwhelming sense of dread. Despair creeped up his body, and threatened to engulf it entirely.

Half-Light:  _ This is it. _

Composure (Failure):  _ … _

Pain Threshold (Failure):  _ The attacker knows you’re awake. They’re going to do this the “slow” way for you resisting.  _ **_It won’t be fun._ **

Volition:  _ No. This can’t be the end. Fight. Somehow.  _

_ I’m...so sorry. Everyone. Mom. Dad. Nee-san.  _ Naegi felt himself slipping now, as his vision finally blurred out into a haze. Naegi’s hands trembled, and he saw the killer’s other hand begin to move to rest on his mouth to block any noise from him. Finally, despair came up on him, stronger than it had ever before. He felt the coldness of death run down his spine.

Before Naegi could make a last reaction or mumble any final words, he saw a faint purple blur behind the figure, and his would-be killer was yanked back away from him. Their knife clattered to the floor, along with the masked person who attacked him. Naegi couldn’t make out who it was, but exhaled and blinked, trying to focus and recover.

Perception (Sight) (Failure):  _ Who was that? _

Esprit de Corps (Success): The Calvary.

_ My luck really came through this time.  _ Naegi barely could keep himself conscious, as a pair of footsteps ran out, making another audible squeak like the ones he had heard before. His door then closed, and his own vision cleared a bit and the blur from earlier approached him. He knew who they were. Who she was.

“K-Kiri…” Naegi spoke. Despite his dizziness and fever, he finally managed to get half of her name out, as he looked at her in relief and surprise. His arm raised slightly off the bed, reaching out a bit.

Endurance:  _ I can’t believe it. Saved. By a girl, no less. _

Empathy (Success):  _ She’s stoic as ever- wait. Her face.  _

_ Her face?  _ Naegi blinked. Even in the darkness Naegi could see her mask drop for a second, as her brows furrowed. Her gloved hands shook a bit, and her eyes were filled with concern. Her breathing was heavy, but that was to be expected given the quick struggle she had just had with the attacker.

Suggestion (Success):  _ Concern for you.  _

Drama (Success):  _ Her mask had to drop sometime, sir. Even if now isn’t the best time. _

_ Doesn’t matter, she’s here. She saved me.  _ Despite another wave of exhaustion hitting him, the SHSL Lucky Student found himself yet again extremely lucky. He had managed to survive by the skin of his teeth. Thanks to her.

“Y-you came…” He whispered. He didn’t know if she could hear him, but it was the best he could manage. As the adrenaline began to wear off, it was then Naegi noticed his own body’s poor condition. Sweat drenched his forehead, and he breathed in and out at a fast pace, trying to get air inside his lungs. His limbs shook, and the wave of exhaustion that just hit him hadn’t stopped. His mouth felt dry, and he felt a strong thirst come up on him. Despite the danger being over, keeping himself conscious was extremely difficult. Not to mention his vision was still blurry; and Naegi had enough trouble keeping Kyouko Kirigiri in focus.

Perception (Sight) (Failure):  _ Sorry.  _

Conceptualization (Failure):  _ It’s too dark to see anything, it’s like a blurry void of unending blackness out there. _

Kirigiri stood at his bedside, looking over Naegi, her face once again going back to her more neutral mask.

_ Why is she...standing over me.  _ Naegi questioned in his mind. He felt himself drifting off again, but pushed back the feeling once more.

Logic (Success):  _ It’s fairly obvious. She’s checking to see if you have any injuries. It’s dark so it makes it more difficult. _

Endurance (Failure):  _ There’s no injuries here. ...Besides the fever, sweating, dizziness, lethargy…but let’s ignore those for now. Hey, Bookhead. Do you have any idea what sickness this is? _

Encyclopedia (Success):  _ Possibly a combination of overexertion and stress. It is a well known fact that both can lead to an effect similar to this.  _

_ Is there anything that can be done about it? _

Encyclopedia:  _ A good night of sleep is usually the prescription for both. _

Electrochemistry (Success):  _ You likely are dehydrated as well. You need a good drink. Something with some “pep”. Get you back into the action faster.  _

Volition (Success):  _ You do not need “pep”, just some water would do. _

Completing her inspection, Kirigiri moved to turn back as Naegi closed his eyes, before he opened them once more.

_ She... doesn’t seem to realize I’m alert.  _

Rhetoric (Success):  _ There’s another possibility to be argued here. Subconsciously or consciously she may not want to. _

_ What do you mean by that? But Kirigiri-san  _ **_is_ ** _ my friend. She cares.  _

Rhetoric (Success):  _ Your ally, yes. Your friend, ...the closest you have to one here. Point is, she isn't all that comfortable with interactions like this, so she may be a bit hesitant trying to speak with you. I recommend saying something to get her attention. _

“Water…” He spoke. Kirigiri looked at him, she could see the sweat that drenched his face, and gave a quick nod. She quickly walked out, her heeled boots making small thumping noises as she walked out.

Rhetoric (Failure): _Was hoping for something_ _more “articulate” there._

_ I’m very thirsty...and she is getting it.  _ Naegi thought to himself as he lay there. Luckily, a bit of strength seemed to come back to his body; and he was able to sit himself partway against the backboard of his bed, using the pillows as support. Still however, Naegi felt very weak.

He sat there for only a minute, as the door then opened, and the sound of the same heeled boots thumped in. The door was quickly closed and locked, as Kirigiri next turned the light on in the room via the switch. Thankfully, she made it dim enough so that it wouldn’t overwhelm their eyesight.

Perception (Sight):  _ Good. Not too bright. Would hate to get knocked out by a bright light after all this. _

As his gaze focused a bit more as she came up next to him, Naegi saw she was holding a bottle of water in her hand, and he couldn’t help but let out a smile. He reached out for it, and she handed him the bottle. “T-thank you, K-Kirigiri-san. You saved my life.”

“No problem. I’m sure you would do the same for me.” Kirigiri said calmly. “Are you alright, Naegi-kun?” 

“N-now? I’m...fine. Y-yeah. That was the Mastermind, wasn’t it? M-my attacker. Won’t they come back?” Naegi swallowed, and as he did he could feel the pinprick of where they had touched him with the blade during the struggle. He still felt lightheaded and sick, although now he looked at least a bit better. 

Kirigiri nodded, and she pulled up a chair from nearby to sit down beside him. Her gloved hands bunched up a bit. “Yes. It’s very unlikely it would be anyone else. However, I don’t think they will. But- before we discuss it further, drink.” She gestured to the water bottle.

Encyclopedia (Success):  _ The bottle’s logo, while faded, clearly is from Hill Springs. That can be told by the small drawing of a hill with a stream running down it as the logo. The company had a factory located just by Hope’s Peak. It’s a high quality brand, if a bit overpriced. _

Savoir Faire (Success):  _ It’s considered a very trendy brand. Not your style, though. _

Naegi nodded, as he lifted his arms meagerly and gripped it, attempting to open it. 

Hand-Eye Coordination:  _ This shouldn’t be  _ **_that_ ** _ hard.  _

Interfacing (Success):  _ It looks to be a standard plastic water bottle cap. Won’t be difficult.  _

Physical Instrument (Success):  _ Most of your strength is gone still. You need to buckle up and use  _ **_all_ ** _ you have left.  _

CHECK- INTERFACING

ROLL- CRITICAL FAILURE

Makoto Naegi’s failure wasn’t in his attempt to open the bottle. It was just done with too much force.  **Way** too much. The cap he twisted off he lost his grip on, it getting sent to his right to clatter on the floor. His right hand which held the bottle barely kept his grip on it, water spilling all over his blanket and his hoodie that he was sleeping in. He let out a small gasp, although the spill did at the least wake him up a bit.

Suggestion:  _ This is... embarrassing. _

Authority:  _ Great. Now you look like a klutz, again, in front of none other than Kyouko Kirigiri. You do realize this lowers your status in front of her. She’s laughing. Laughing at you. _

Empathy (Success):  _ You’ve got that wrong. She isn’t laughing. Look at her. _

Kirigiri wasn’t laughing, but rather a look of worry came over her face. “Oh. I’m sorry, Naegi...I should have offered to help you. Given what just happened.”

“H-ha...no worries...I’m fine. Totally am.” He took a sip from the still mostly full bottle, relaxing as he swallowed it, and then continued taking a few sips in rapid succession. As the water slid down his throat, he felt slightly more energized than before, and found it was much easier to stay conscious. Still, the fever hadn’t let go yet, and Naegi’s own senses still were slightly dulled. Not to mention there was also the shock of almost being killed, but he was trying to ignore that for now as best he could.

“No. You aren’t. Naegi-kun, you were just almost killed; and are running a fever and look extremely drained. It’s a miracle you were able to hold them back at all…” Kirigiri took a breath before continuing. “I-I should have been faster to react. You could have died if I was a second or two later.” 

Naegi widened his eyes as he stared at her. “I-” 

Drama (Failure):  _ Don’t deny it. You aren’t a very good liar anyway.  _

He let out a sigh, and found that he was breathing rather heavily. “You’re-you’re right. I’m just…” He found himself blinking back tears. The realization of what had just happened moments earlier had crept up on him.

_ Oh God. I was almost killed. By the Mastermind no less. If it wasn’t for her- I would be gone. Like the rest of my classmates. Like Maizono-san. _

Volition (Success):  _ But you’re still here, that much is true. Focus on the now. Hold strong, Naegi. _

“Think it’s best that I leave and allow you to go back to sleep. We can discuss this later in the morning, and you clearly do need the rest. You need to process what happened.” She stood up from the chair.

Naegi opened his mouth to say something, but nodded. His adrenaline was running out along with the last of his energy, and he felt the need to close his eyes and slip into sleep. “Alright...K-Kirigiri-san.” He let out a low yawn. 

Kirigiri set his chair back the way she found it, and before she left, walked over to him as he lay there. She ruffled his hair briefly, and Naegi could see the traces of a soft grin on her face. He flushed, even despite his condition. “Get some sleep, Naegi. And don’t worry, should anything else happen...I’ll be there for you.” She then turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. Naegi fell asleep quickly after, although one last thought crossed his mind.

_ Did Kirigiri-san just...touch my hair?  _

Suggestion (Success):  _ Yes. She did. It was great. Now go to sleep. _

_ Guess that’s another thing to add to how much I have to think about. In the morning. _

And with that, Makoto Naegi drifted off to sleep, hopefully to fully recover from his ordeal by morning.


End file.
